


The Color Red

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Rhett, Dom Link, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Spanking, Sub Rhett, pretty!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett has misbehaved and it's time he gets his punishment.





	1. Red

Link bit his lip and took a steadier grip on the duffle bag he was carrying as he followed Rhett into the guest bedroom. He set it down by the dresser and exhaled slowly, shakily. When he turned, Rhett was watching him. Link tried to wet his lips but his mouth was so dry.

“So,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“So,” Rhett repeated on a heavy exhale. “I guess I’m gonna. Go get changed.”

Link noded. He fidgeted with his wedding band. “Yeah.”

Rhett gave a short not, seemed to take a deep breath, and left the room. Link looked after him a good minute before crouching down by the duffle bag. The noise of the zipper seemed loud. Ruffling through the change of clothes, he picked up a leather paddle. Link closed the bag, stood up and swung the paddle through the air a few times. An ache shooting through his shoulder had him change hands. Swinging again he felt a twinge in his back.

“Seriously?” Link called into the empty room. With a mutter about old age, he sank down on the bed, absentmindedly letting the paddle swipe down and hit his thigh lightly as he waited.

When the door opened, Link looked up to see Rhett wearing a flowy, red dress. “Wow, you look real pretty!”

“Don’t say that if it ain’t true,” Rhett said in a quiet voice.

Link tilted his head. He let his gaze travel the length of Rhett’s body; from his curly hair falling over this forehead and swept to the side to the flowy red dress and the fishnets and high heels. His eyes flicked back up to Rhett’s lips painted red and down to his waist.

“You’re gorgeous, baby girl,” he said as he met Rhett’s gaze. Rhett looked into his eyes for a long moment before he looked down with a small smile and a hint of a blush blooming on his cheeks. “Now, come here.”

Rhett walked over gingerly, balancing in the heels he was wearing, and tried to sit down next to Link. He almost lost his balance and Link reached out a hand to steady him. Rhett grabbed it as he chuckled.

“Gah,” Rhett said as he dropped down onto the mattress with a little bounce. “Well, that wasn’t very ladylike.”

“You said it.” Link grinned and Rhett gave him a tight-lipped, narrow-eyed look. “Sorry, sorry.”

“I need to practise walking in these.” Rhett toed the high heels off. “Stumbling isn’t sexy.”

“Weirdo.” Link looked Rhett over again. “Is that the dress we used as the prom dress for the book?”

“Yup.”

Link nodded. He reached out and gently touched his fingertips to Rhett’s side. Rhett inhaled shakily and Link dared to press his shaking hand to Rhett’s waist.

“This gives you a real nice waist,” he murmured, curling his fingers and feeling the jump of muscle.

Rhett huffed a laugh. “It’s the tits.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I wasn’t going to be crude.”

“But I’m not one of them uppity ladies. And, so, I don’t mind some dirty talk.”

Rhett’s voice was pitched high and he looked at Link through his lashes and Link shook his head. The silence that followed seemed thick; heavy somehow. Link’s heart was vibrating against bone and his ribs were constricting around his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He grabbed the paddle tighter.

“Ready?” He looked at Rhett.

Rhett gave a short nod. “Yeah.”

Link took one deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. When he opened his eyes he met Rhett’s shy gaze with a lopsided smirk.

“Okay, baby, lay down for me,” he said in a low voice.

Eyelids fluttering and chest heaving, Rhett shifted up the bed. He laid down on his back, arms stretched above his head, elbows bent and fingers of his right hand playing with his hair. He looked back at Link with big eyes. Link’s pulse jumped and he licked his lips.

“On your stomach, pretty thing.”

Slowly, Rhett rolled over and glanced up at Link. He was biting his lip and shifting around slightly. Link could almost hear the mad beat of Rhett’s pulse, could almost feel his short, shallow breaths. He kicked off his shoes and crawled towards him. He sat down just below Rhett’s ass and reached out a hand to pinch the hem of the dress between his fingers. Inch by inch he drew it up, letting out a low hum as Rhett’s panties were slowly revealed; vibrantly red and soft to the touch.

“Should've known they’d be MeUndies,” Link said, smiling.

Rhett tried to look back at him, frowning. “You don’t like them?”

“Don’t worry. They’re perfect. You’re perfect.”

Rhett immediately turned away and buried his face in the pillow. Link ran a hand down his back. Small circles. Soft patterns.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Link leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rhett’s shoulder. “You know you have a safeword. Or just tell me ‘yellow’ or ‘red’. If-- If you get, uncomfortable-- if you don't like something.”

Rhett nodded into the pillow. His voice was low and muffled when he spoke. “I'm fine, it’s fine.”

Placing a kiss between Rhett's shoulder blades, Link sat back up again. He put the paddle down and with trembling fingers he inched down the red panties, leaving them halfway down Rhett’s thighs. Licking his lower lip, he reached out and palmed Rhett's right cheek.

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes.”

Rhett's voice was high and breathy and Link squeezed his ass, feeling him squirm.

“We’re starting off with five. For that first time you called me over.”

“I didn't even know that rule then!”

“Sorry, baby. You're gonna get _whopped_.” Link  smacked Rhett's ass and Rhett made a little noise. “And five more for being naughty and texting me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The words rushed over Link and his eyes fell shut, his head tipped back and he let out a moan. Opening his eyes, he reigned in quick, shallow breaths. He grasped at the air escaping and tried to hold onto each exhale. He picked up the paddle and shifted off of Rhett to stand on his knees next to him. He pressed an open palm to the small of Rhett's back and let the paddle fall. It hit with a low smack.

“Ah!”

“That was weak. I want to hear you squeal,” Link said in a low, rough voice. The next strike was harder.

Rhett yelped.

“Perfect,” Link said and hit Rhett's ass again, with slightly more force.

Rhett cried out and wiggled, hands clutching fistfulls of the sheet hard. Link licked his lip, pausing a moment to press the heel of his palm against his hard cock through his jeans. He let out a noise through clenched teeth, hips rocking forward. Pulling his hand off himself and placing it on the small of Rhett's back again, Link raised the paddle for another hard strike.

Link felt his heart beating red; every thud pumping a scarlet warmth through him. The last hit of the first five was slightly less forceful but Rhett still made a loud noise and then gave a thick moan. Link looked at him, clawing at the bedding and panting, and the urge to fuck him into the mattress surged through him. Rhett's ass was red, framed by the red dress and the red panties. His cheeks were glowing red with a pretty blush. The sight left a sweet taste in Link's mouth. Sugary, like red candy apple.

“Are you still okay?” Link leaned down, sweeping the hair off Rhett's forehead. Rhett focused on him slowly, eyes hooded and lips parted.

Red lips, and Link had to look away.

“I’m okay.”

“You’re doing real good. And looking so pretty, too.”

Link looked at him but Rhett had pressed his face into the pillow again. He reached out and carded his fingers through Rhett's hair. It was getting long and without products in, the curls were soft between Link's fingers.

“You feel like you can take five more?” Link said in a hushed voice and pressed a kiss to Rhett's head.

“Mhm.”

“Good.” Link grinned. “Take the dress off.”

Rhett lifted his head and looked at Link with a small frown and Link arched and eyebrow at him. Slowly, Rhett got up onto his knees and struggled out of the dress. He then reached for the bralette but Link stopped him.

“No, keep that on.” He let his eyes travel down Rhett's body. “And keep the fishnets on too.”

“Bralette, stayups and panties?”

Link grinned at him. “Almost. Lie back down for me.”

Rhett laid down and Link moved over to his legs. With Rhett peering over his shoulder at him, Link grabbed the panties and pulled them down until he could tug them off. He grabbed the paddle and stroked the inside of Rhett’s thighs with it, making him squirm and breath out small moans. Link pressed the paddle up against Rhett's balls, giving a very gentle tap. Rhett squeaked out a noise and tried to close his legs.

“No.” Link grabbed Rhett's thigh. “I'm not gonna hurt ya. Trust me. Relax.”

It took a little while before Rhett stopped twitching beneath Link's ministrations but eventually he laid still.

“Good. Doing very good.”

“Thank you,” Rhett said in a breathy voice.

“Time for the rest of your punishment. Five more paddles, coming up!”

“Please,” was all Rhett said in response.

Link let the paddle hit with a strike that wasn't too hard and Rhett let out a high pitched moan, hips rolling once, twice. Another slap and Rhett arched his back with a quivering moan and a desperate ‘ _please_ ’ punched out of him. Link clenched and unclenched the fingers of his empty hand, every atom of him vibrating with want. Rhett was laid out for him; smooth back with the straps of the bra like modern art in minimalist black lines and long legs clad in fishnet stayups. Link reached out and ran a hand up Rhett's thigh to a litany of 'yes,yes’s and 'oh’s.

“You're like a-- an artwork. But one that I can touch. Not like one when they tell you to 'do not touch the painting’,” Link said as he let his hand travel up Rhett's back and down again. “You're beautiful, Rhett.”

Rhett let out a small sound, face pressed into the pillow and both hands clutching it hard.

“You take my breath away. You're so gorgeous, I think my mind just don't work right anymore. I want you so much.” Link had let go of the paddle and was leaning down, hovering over Rhett. “Wanna kiss every inch of you.”

He pressed his lips to Rhett's back, below the strap of the bra.

“You're so pretty,” he mumbled against soft, warm skin, feeling off kilter and dizzy.

“Red!”

Link stopped. Blinked. “What?”

“Red,” Rhett repeated in a much lower voice and rolled away from Link, curling in on himself.

Link reached out, stopping short of touching Rhett. He drew his hand back and locked his own fingers together, pressing his hands to his chest.

“Do you want to talk? What happened?”

Rhett drew an unsteady breath. “It was just too much.”

“Of what?”

“You calling me beautiful. I know I ain't.”

“I-- I thought you wanted me to call you-- to say you're beautiful.”

“Don't-- I don't want you to call me that right now. What is so difficult for you to understand?”

“All of this!” Link said throwing his hands out and sitting up.

There was a long moment of silence. Rhett curled in tighter on himself. “Felt weird not wearing the dress.”

Link was quiet. His heart was still beating loudly in his ear but every thud was filled with nausea.


	2. Red

Rhett struggled to get the bralette and his fake tits off while not moving out off his curled up position. He managed and with a grunt he threw it down on the floor. He tugged the stayups off next and balled them up and threw them at the wall. With a huff he laid back down, knees drawn up tight to his body.

“Hey.” Link’s voice trembled.

Rhett closed his eyes tighter and tried to breathe through the way his chest was hurting. His exhales were ragged and his inhales thin.

“I— I'm sorry,” Link said and it sounded even shakier.

“We shoud’a talked more about this,” Rhett managed to get out. “Before we did it.”

“What did I do wrong?” Link’s voice was hushed and Rhett looked over his shoulder to see Link with his knees drawn up and his forehead resting against them.

Rhett reached for his hand and tugged at him until Link curled up against Rhett’s back.

“We weren’t prepared enough,” Rhett said.

Link hummed at him.

“You didn’t do it wrong, beau. I didn’t— I didn’t _know_ that would happen,” Rhett continued.

“Yeah, but what _did_ happen?”

Rhett laced their fingers together, taking a deep breath. “I _want_ to feel pretty. But like, I also _know_ I’m not. So when you called me beautiful when I didn't wear the dress, it just felt like, I know it ain’t true.”

He felt Link’s lips touch his neck, pressing a soft kiss there. Rhett squeezed his hand.

“What can I do?”

“I don’t know.”

Link pressed closer. He was trembling against Rhett’s back.

“Just— just hold me. Please,” Rhett said and Link murmured a soft ‘yeah, i can do that’ and tugged their joint hands close to Rhett’s chest.

They laid together in silence for a while.

“I— I thought you wanted to be called beautiful.”

“I do. But. Only if you mean it.”

“Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I mean it?”

“I don’t know. Because you think this is like a bedroom thing for me. It ain’t that, man.”

“I don’t get it!”

“Okay so, for you it’s a turn on when I dress up, right? Well, it’s not exactly that for me.”

“So what? I should feel bad about this being sexual for me?” Link tugged his hand away from Rhett’s.

“I didn't say that. Listen, it’s fine that you get off on it.”

“Nice wording.”

“Okay. That you’re attracted to me like that.”

“Yeah,” Link mumbled softly.

“But for me it’s like, I like that you’re into it, but it’s not just a sex thing for me.”

“I don't like the im— implication. It sounds like you're judging me." Once again the softness was gone from Link’s voice and the words were cold and sharp.

Rhett turned around to face Link. He reached out and gently cupped Link’s face, stroking his cheek with a thumb. “No. Like, I love that you are into it. I love that I turn you on. But. It's different for me.”

Link’s frown smoothed out and the sharp, narrow-eyed look softened. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“What is it for you? Dressing up?” The frown was back but less sharp, more confused.

“It’s like. I don’t know. Like, okay, it’s who I am, maybe?”

“Who you are?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I’m still confused.” Link gave a wry smile and Rhett gave a soft chuckle.

“That makes two of us, buddy.”

Link’s lips turned upwards into a small smile and Rhett let his thumb touch the corner of Link’s lip. Link reached out and stroked Rhett’s hair. Rhett closed his eyes and hummed as Link’s fingers continuing to card through his hair.

“We should fill out a f— form. One of those, uh, lists with activities that are do’s and don’t’s. You know, with the whole safe word and all?”

Rhett opened his eyes. “Oh. You mean the checklist? Yeah, we definitely should have done that. We should do that.”

“Yeah. That.”

Link tangled their legs together and shifted closer until he could tuck his head beneath Rhett’s chin. Rhett smiled.

“I don’t smell the shower oil on you.” Link’s voice was muffled.

“I know, it don’t really linger. We could take a shower together and you could use it on me.”

Link’s head appeared from where it had been hidden against Rhett’s chest and he was grinning. Rhett grinned back at him.

“Yeah, baby,” Link said.

“Okay.” Rhett smiled and untangled himself from Link and got out of the bed. “Race ya!” he yelled as he sprinted for the door, Link’s ‘hey!’ and loud laugh following him.

They both bound upstairs, and laughing and out of breath they skidded into the master bathroom. Rhett collapsed down onto the toilet seat and tipped his head back and laughed.

“I won!”

Link was leaning against the wall. “Only because you cheated!”

“I don’t cheat, beau.” Rhett waggled his eyebrows, smiling at Link.

Link dropped his gaze and Rhett felt a cold pinch in his chest. “I didn’t mean—”

“Let’s just shower.” Link began taking his clothes off and put his glasses away on the counter.

With a nod, Rhett stepped into the shower and adjusted the knobs, turning the water on to check the temperature, and stepped in under the warm spray. He sighed and ducked his head under the water. When slender fingers grabbed his waist, Rhett jumped, let out a ‘oh’, got water in his mouth and spluttered and chuckled. He wiped the water from his eyes and turned around, looking into blue eyes.

“Hey,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips and his heart going warm and glowing.

Link gave a soft smile, looking at him with lidded eyes. “Hi.”

“Unless you want me to kiss you, you should get to that washing now,” Rhett said, biting his own lip while stroking Link’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

“I want you to.” The words were barely more than an exhale, so faint yet they flared up as if written in neon.

Link moved away and Rhett let out a heavy sigh and turned off the water. Once Link’s hands were on him, massaging the shower oil onto his skin, he closed his eyes with a hum. The tension gradually dissipated and a familiar heat was thrumming through Rhett's veins. He turned the water back on and the soap rinsed off in white rivulet, Link’s hands chasing the suds down his body. He let out a moan as Link’s fingers brushed over his nipples.

“I—.” Rhett swallowed. The words were rough against his tongue, difficult to get out. “I thought about this the first time I used this.”

“Oh, yeah? Tell me.”

Link’s voice was low and husky and sent a tingle down Rhett's spine and ignited a pleasant spark somewhere in his abdomen.

“I pictured you touching me.”

“Like this?”

Link's fingers rubbed Rhett's nipples and Rhett let out a choked sound.

“Yeah,” he managed to get out in a thick voice.

“Maybe like this?” Link said as one arm wrapped around Rhett's chest and the other one slipped in between his thighs, slowly teasing its way up.

Rhett let out another moan. “Yes.”

They reached Rhett’s perineum and rubbed. Rhett groaned and twitched, pressing back against Link. His breath sparked in his chest, as if every inhale was filled with electricity. When Link’s fingers moved up and began pushing inside, Rhett let out a broken noise, fell forward and caught himself with his palms against the wet tiles. Link had let go of him the moment Rhett had moved and was digging his fingers into Rhett’s hip. Rhett was shivering, trying to push back against the teasing touches.

“ _Please_.”

He let out a whine and Link gave a low chuckle. “Shh, baby. Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Link pushed in deep and Rhett choked on his own inhale. He hung his head and sucked in big gulps of air as Link’s fingers moved out and pushed back in, faster and faster. A currant buzzed underneath his skin, rushed through his body, crackled along his bones. He twitched with it and every point of contact pulled that sparking energy to collect in like lightning drawn to a high point. Rhett whimpered when Link leaned into him and pulled Rhett against him. Rhett widened his stance, placing his head at almost the same height as Link's. It was as if Rhett completely short circuited with Link’s hot breath against his throat and low, raspy voice in his ear and his two fingers fucking Rhett hard.

“I want to fuck you so bad. Push you down onto the bed and take you,” Link growled and Rhett let out a broken whine. “Would you like that? Me fucking you into the mattress?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rhett breathed, his voice trembling with all the energy coursing through his body. “Please, please, please.”

He was writhing, every exhale was a short, shallow gasp, and he tried to chase the bolt of pleasure Link kept sending through him with every hard thrust.

“You want to bend over for me, don't you? Don't you, baby?”

“Oh, gosh.”

“Tell me.” Link thrust in hard and Rhett let out a broken moan.

“I want— want you to hold me down. Want it hard, fast. Oh, gosh, Link. Want everything.”

“Yeah, baby.”

Rhett whimpered again, choking back the pleas that wanted to fall from his lips. He was biting his tongue, trying to keep from begging for Link's cock. He struggled to keep from babbling, from moving. Struggled to be good and take what Link was giving him.

“Rhett.” Link's voice was ragged and broken up into fractions of frustration and lust. “Tell me if you want this, tell me if you, do you want me? Don't just say things if you don't mean it.”

Link's fingers slowed down, pushing in and pressing with a slow tease against Rhett's prostate. Rhett licked his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I do. So much.” Rhett managed. He tried to turn his head, tried to catch Link's lips.

At first Link turned just out of reach but then he pressed a quick kiss to Rhett's mouth and Rhett's heart burst into a million sparks. His head spun. Link continued to kiss down his neck, his shoulder, drawing small noises from him. He picked up the pace again and pulled a sob from deep within Rhett's chest. He was mumbling praises against Rhett's neck and Rhett felt the crackling heat rush through him, collect into a ball of energy and scattering like fireworks as he came with a whimper.

Rhett blinked against the tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to catch his breath as he placed a sweaty palm against the tiles again, trying not to let his shaking legs give in. Link turned on the water on and washed them both off and Rhett turned and pressed into him, hands grasping and trying to settle against damp, warm skin. Link turned the water off, led out from the shower, put his glasses on, and grabbed a big, fluffy towel. With slow, steady motions he dried Rhett off and Rhett let out a soft hum, getting a small smile from Link.

Link took his hand and wordlessly led him out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and Rhett laid down.

“Stay?”

Link nodded at him, already climbing in after Rhett. He placed his glasses on the bedside table and Rhett curled into him. He breathed in the soft scent of him; the faint hint of the shower oil and clean skin and the scent that lingered on Rhett's side of the bed.

“You smell like me,” Rhett mumbled, dopey grin spreading over his face.

Link gave a laugh. “I always smell like you. You'll wear cologne or light the candle in our office and everything will smell like you.”

Rhett dropped his gaze, cheeks warning. “I like when we smell the same.”

Rhett reached for Link’s face and shifted closer but stopped when Link moved his head back.

“I want to—,” Rhett tried.

“No.”

“Link—”

Link’s eyes went narrowed, gaze sharp and cutting. “It was a temporary lapse in judgment.”

“So what, you regret it? You can fuck me but you won't kiss me? How does that feel, you think?”

Link sighed and pulled Rhett closer, pressing his lips to Rhett's forehead.

“I don't m— mean— I'm trying to. I'm a jerk. I'm sorry.”

Rhett sighed. “Yeah, you really are.”

The silence trickled in and gathered around them until Link stirred it again.

“Rhett?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you? Not on the mouth. Just—”

The 'no’ was on Rhett's tongue but it was not what he said. Instead he said 'yeah’ and sank into the feeling of Link's soft lips painting patterns on his skin. Rhett grasped the back of Link's head and tangled their legs together. Pressing his thigh between Link’s he felt Link’s hard cock.

“Want to make you cum,” he mumbled as Link kissed his way up Rhett's neck.

“No.”

“Why the hell not?”

Link pressed his lips together, looking at Rhett. “Because. Let me just— I want to take care of you right now.”

“Hah. Bullshit, Link.”

“Don't tell me I'm lying."

“I'm calling bullshit.” Rhett lifted his eyebrow at Link who clenched his jaw at him.

“I'm not lying!” Link gave Rhett a dark look. "Fine. Maybe I'm— I can't really trust myself right now. But I'm not lying, I— I want to make you feel good."

Rhett looked at him and Link glared back at him, steel in his eyes. Rhett broke the gaze with a frustrated sigh. “You're hopeless, Neal.”

“I know.”

Rhett sighed again and kissed Link’s jaw, the corner of his lip, his neck, while Link let out hushed sounds and gripped Rhett's hair. Rhett pulled back and Link looked at him through heavy eyelids. He was breathing shakily and licking his lips. His eyes found Rhett's and Rhett held his gaze.

“I've always found your eyes beautiful,” Link said then.

“My bug eyes? Come on.”

“Yes, Rhett. Your eyes. Why won't you just accepted what I tell you. Stop questioning how I feel.”

“I don't even know how you feel.”

“Yes you do,” Link sounded tired, annoyed.

“Nope,” Rhett pushed.

“Why do you need to make me say it. I love you, you know that.”

“How?”

“What do you mean 'how’?”

“Like, in what way do you love me?”

Link sighed. “You know that, too. In the way I shouldn't.”

With that Link untangled himself from Rhett and walked towards the door. He didn't look back as he spoke.

“I'm gonna go to the guest room. I'll get changed and then. I won't sleep here tonight. It's not a good idea.”

Rhett fell back against the bed, squeezing his eyes shut against the sting of tears. “Yeah, okay.”

He listened to Link's disappearing footsteps as quiet tears rolled down his face.


	3. Red

Link pulled his clothes on and dropped down heavily on the messy bed. He looked at the dress on the floor and buried his face in his hands. His glasses were still on the bedside table in the master bedroom and Link groaned. He got up, picked his duffle bag up, and went back up the stairs with heavy steps.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw Rhett still laying in bed. His eyes were red and he quickly wiped his face once he noticed Link.

“Oh,” escaped Link. His chest constricted and his stomach churned.

“'M okay,” Rhett muttered.

“Shut up.” Link dropped the bag and walked over. He sat down and pulled his shoes off before he wrapped himself around Rhett.

“Fuck off, Neal,” Rhett spat.

Link wiped another tear from the corner of Rhett's eye. “I know you don't mean that.”

“Oh, you know that, do you.” Rhett turned to his side and pushed at Link who allowed himself to be shoved away.

“Yeah, I do. Come on, Rhett. Let me make it right.”

With a shaky breath, Rhett rolled towards him and grasped for Link. He pushed his face against Link's chest and let out a sob. Link wrapped his arm around Rhett and kissed his head.

“You have to tell me what you need from me,” he murmured into Rhett's hair. “I'm — m — uh, I don't know how to — ”

Rhett laughed. It was tired and filled with tears but his shoulders shook and he pulled back enough to smile at Link. “'Course you don't.”

“I know I'm not giving you what you want. Equip me with what to do to — so I can give you what you need.”

Rhett huffed. “You think I know how to talk emotions?”

Link rolled his eyes. “Of course you don't.”

“We're both emotionally stumped knuckleheads.” Rhett gave a wry smile and Link returned it. “We're gonna keep hurting each other.”

“You make it sound like, like we don't have a chance.”

“No, but, listen, you push my buttons and I push yours and, but that doesn't mean we can't make it. We just, we're adding another layer to our relationship and it's — ”

“Rocking the boat? Like it's, upsetting the balance?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we need a break from each other?” Link said softly.

Rhett immediately froze, wild look in his eyes and fingers digging like claws into Link's shirt.

“That's not what I want,” he said, a slight tremor to his voice. 

His eyes seemed to search Link's and Link drew a deep breath. “It's not what I want either.”

Slowly, Rhett relaxed against him. His hands traveled down Link's back, over his arm, through his hair. Rhett curled up close, breathing slow and deep breaths. Link reached out and titled Rhett's chin up and Rhett's eyes found his.

“Do you really want me to kiss you?”

Rhett's eyes went wide and then he blinked, licking his lips. “Yeah. I really want that.”

Link gave a wry smile and quirked an eyebrow. “Now, you have said several times you won't kiss me because of my cold sores.”

Rhett shoved at him but without any force behind it. “I'm a hypochondriac, of course I worry about cold sores. D’you ever think I might have brought it up so often because kissing you have always been on my mind a lot?”

Link let out a laugh. It was high and bubbling and he felt the brightness of it through his entire body. 

“'M serious, man!” Rhett said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Wow.”

“I'm serious!”

“I know! Wow, Rhett.”

“What?” 

Rhett poked him and Link squirmed. He giggled again and Rhett was smiling back at him, cheeks round and eyes glittering.

“You have a crush on me.” Link grinned widely.

Rhett made a face at him. “Oh, come on!”

“Yeah, you do. You're in love.”

Rhett's face fell serious then. “Aren't you?”

Link stopped breathing. Lungs shutting down, heart leaping into a frantic pace and mind nothing but white noise and static.

“I — ”

Rhett's fingers caressed his cheeks as Rhett looked at him with a softer expression. “You don't have to say anything, beau.”

Link took a deep, shuddering breath. He felt his face burn and his heart hammer and a red glow filled his being and trickled to the surface.

“I love you too, Rhett.”

Rhett gave him a warm smile and leaned in, placing a barely there kiss against Link's mouth. Link drew in a breath as if he had just broken though the surface, as if he had been underwater and holding his breath for too long. His hand instantly found its way to the back of Rhett's head and he pressed his forehead to Rhett's.

“Don't,” he said, voice shaking. “Not yet.”

“Will you talk to Christy?”

Link shut his eyes tightly and nodded. “Yeah. Just let me do it when I'm ready.”

“Okay.”

“I'm serious. You're not telling her anything! And Jessie can't say anything either.” Link said, eyebrows drawn together and lips downturned. 

“We won't.”

“Thank you.”

Rhett nodded at him. Link breathed out and relaxed against the mattress, shifting close to Rhett. They tangled their legs together. Curled up close. Fingers intertwined. Link watched the jump of Rhett’s pulse in his neck and his own shallow gasps matched Rhett’s stuttered breaths.

“Hold on.” He untangled himself. 

Rhett tried to hold on and grasped for him. “No. Stay.”

“I’m just gonna — wait.” Link pried Rhett’s fingers away and struggled out of his grip. 

Rolling out of bed, he headed for the bathroom. He rummaged around to protests from Rhett and grinned as he found what seemed to be a brand new lipstick. Clutching it in his hand he jogged back. He sat down next to Rhett on the bed and leaned down over him. Rhett frowned.

“Hold on now, what are you going to do?”

Link uncapped the lipstick and smiled. “Pucker up!”

Rhett did, but his frown stayed in place the entire time Link applied the lipstick. Once Link was done, he got a mirror for Rhett. Holding it up, he smiled widely.

“Oh. That looks nice,” Rhett said.

A smile started to peek through the frown as he batted his eyelashes at the reflection.

“Red looks good on you.” Link put the lipstick away and nestled up next to Rhett again.

Rhett immediately wrapped his arm around Link. He looked at him from underneath his lashes, giving a small smile. 

“It does?”

“Yeah, baby. It does. You’re pretty.”

Rhett smiled at him, dropping his gaze. His face went slightly red and Link leaned in and placed a kiss on one warm cheek.


End file.
